


Airports and home

by shicchaan



Series: Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, OC Kids - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, oc daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Yua have this love/hate relationship with the airport.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Airports and home

Yua have this love/hate relationship with the airport.

Airports for her are a sign that someone is going away. at the same time, airports mean someone is going back home.

She knows that when she look around, people giving each other a tight hug, tears dropping because of happinessㅡ a satisfaction of having their love ones close, feeling their skin under their fingertips feels overwhelming that they're crying,

Or because of sadness, longing for their loved ones, tight hugs, subtle messages that they don't want to let each other go and worries about being far away from each other, is the scene that will fill her brown orbs in.

She fidgets on her seat. She feels the cold metal of the airport seat on her skin as she looks at her Papa Koushi, who's standing a foot away from her, waiting patiently for his husband.

_ Patiently.. it doesn't sound right. _

Despite the calm expression on his face, His hands are on his chest, gripping on his cardigan, probably suppressing the excitement that he is feeling in his chest. Yua can also see his feet tapping on the floor.

Yeah. Her father isn't  _ patient _ at it seems.

Yua sighs softly and leans on the cold seat, rubbing her sleepy eyes because they have to wake up earlier to pick his Dad here in the airport.

Her dad is coming home.

_ Home _ .

She smiles. This is when her hate at the Airport fades.

At times like this, she loves the busy place.

Especially when she saw how her dad let go of his baggage, only pulling his silver haired husband in his arms. His expression is relieved. Satisfied and also filled with love.

He saw how her dad kisses his husband's forehead, down to his lips.

Yua laughed to herself as she saw how quickly her Papa blushed. Koushi looks so happy. Satisfied as well. His hazel brown eyes are filled with love as he talks to his husband.

_ 'they're talking about me.' _ That's what Yua thought as she read her father's lips and with that, she stands up, walking to her Dad who engulfs her small form with a tight hug, teasing how she didn't get any taller even though Tooru feels amazed how fast his little girl grows up.

"Let's go. I bet you're tired. Let's go home and have a nice rest." Koushi said as he pulled the baggage with him as he watched Yua tugs on her father's jacket, Koushi let out a soft laugh.

Yua has this hobby where she steals her dad's jacket whenever he comes home.

He heard tooru let out a soft whine, "This is a new one, Yua-chan. I haven't used it that long!" He protested but wrapped the baggy jacket around his daughter's shoulder.

Yua let out a pleased, happy noise as she wears the jacket properly, the smell of her father's cologne comforts her. Her mind wanders for a bit, thinking of taking her father's cologne secretly when she feels her dad's arm around her shoulder as he talks to his husband.

Yua looked up at the sky, seeing the airplane in the sky as he waited for her parents to finish putting Tooru's bag inside the compartment of the car, which made her realize one thing.

_ 'Maybe airports aren't that horrible.' _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> • unedited
> 
> Here's a thread of Oikawa Yua if you want to see her: https://twitter.com/tdrkshou/status/1295651592469803010?s=19


End file.
